It is known that communication controllers for networks such as CAN (controller area network) or FlexRay may have filter functions for particular data packets to filter out and monitor only a section of the network traffic.
For gateways, data packet filters may be implemented with high complexity regarding the data memory due to the large communication matrices. In particular, the increased number of network types and the increased number of networks in the automotive field make the design of a flexible gateway unit between different networks difficult.